Goldfish Warning!
is a shōjo manga by which ran in ''Nakayoshi. A 54-episode anime series produced by Toei Animation aired on TV Asahi from January 12, 1991 through February 29, 1992. Each episode of the anime contained 2 11-minute stories, often unconnected with each other. A short movie (OVA?) was released in 1992. After the end of the series, many of the anime's staff moved on to Sailor Moon, including director Junichi Sato and music director Takanori Arisawa. Many references to Goldfish Warning! are made in Sailor Moon season 1.Goldfish Warning! A complete DVD set was released on March 24, 2005.Anime News Service - January 6 Anime News アニメイトTV通販： ＴＶシリーズ「きんぎょ注意報！」ＤＶＤ−ＢＯＸ： ＤＶＤ： ＴＶアニメ Plot Chitose Fujinomiya, former heiress and currently an orphan, has been kicked out of her super elite school, Tokai no Gakuen (City Academy), and shunned by her former friends. She is sent to a rural public school, Inaka no Chugakko (Country Jr. High School), where even pigs, oxen and chickens are students. The only possession she has left is a pink goldfish named Gyopi, given to her by her beloved father, and very valuable. Her family's attorney attempts to steal Gyopi, but is foiled by Chitose's new schoolmates, namely Wapiko, a simple girl who can outrun almost anything and is well liked in school. As it turns out, Chitose isn't poor; the attorney was merely hiding her inheritance for himself. Instead of going back to the super rich school, she buys the rural school and attempts to transform it into a refined school to compete with that of her rival/former best friend. Hilarity ensues, as the students of the rural school don't want to be refined. Characters ; : :A very uptight girl with long blonde hair that is kept back with a hair band, shes very worrisome that all the students of Shin-Inaka no Chugakko (Wapiko especially) will cause her new formed school to become lower than Tokai no Gakuen and will be made fun of by Yurika. She is very arrogant and vain to the point where she is unable to escape from a burning building due to her belief that she was raised as a high class girl, and that she as not as tough as all the country students of Shin-Inaka no Chugakko, (who had all escaped form the building except Wapiko due to her trying to get Chitose to escape) as well as trying to frequently ban all normal customs of the school to enforce a more "proper" custom, such as a Tea Ceremony Club, but ultimately fails, due to her plans usually Back firing. She is the president of Shin-Inaka No Chugakko. ; : :An eccentric pink-haired girl who perhaps best inhabits the description of "spunky", the agile Wapiko may be viewed as the closest thing the series offers to a true heroine. Almost always depicted in a comical chibi art style, she nearly always has a smile on her face and a happy-go-lucky personality, despite often being a chief instigator of events that bring anguish to Chitose. For being a middle school student, Wapiko tends to act and (for all appearances) think like a small child. Nevertheless, her super speed, bloodhound-like nose, winning spirit and bottomless appetite for fun have earned her the respect and adoration of the entire student body -- minus Chitose, of course. ; : :Wapiko's classmate and he's　sub president of Shin-Inaka no Chugakko(New Country Jr. High school).He's doctor's son.Nickname is "Shu-chan".But he's called "Shu-bo" from Aoi,and "Mr.Bluewhale" from Tamiko. Theme songs ;Opening theme :* Wapiko Genki Yohou by Junko Uchida ;Ending themes :* Super Kingyou by Junko Uchida :* Gyopi Dance by Junko Uchida Video games There were three Goldfish Warning video games released in Japan. Two titles for the Game Boy, and another for the Super Famicom. Goldfish Warning characters also appear in a few other games such as Panic in Nakayoshi World.Anime video games list (regular posting) *''Kingyo Chūihō! Wapiko no Waku Waku Stamp Rally!, Game Boy (1991), published by Yutaka *''Kingyo Chūihō! 2 Gyopichan o Sagase!, Game Boy (1992), developed by KID *''Kingyo Chūihō! Tobidase! Game Gakuen'', Super Famicom (1994), published by Jaleco References External links *Toei Animation's official site * *Honobono's site including images, links and comparisons Category:Manga series Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fictional goldfish Category:Anime film of 1992 Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Anime films Category:1991 video games Category:1992 video games Category:1994 video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Game Boy games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Jaleco games Category:KID games Category:Yutaka games Category:Video games based on anime and manga ja:きんぎょ注意報! zh:金魚注意報